


Deliver unto Me

by halostatic



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halostatic/pseuds/halostatic
Summary: Victor wants to be good and Leon just wants.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 30





	Deliver unto Me

Leon was big. Not quite as tall as Raihan but he felt like pure corded muscle under his tan skin. Victor felt flushed, breath hurried as Leon stroked his right nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Feel good, Victor?" Leon said. His voice was a low hum, buzzing in his ear.

" 's good, yeah," Victor mumbled. There was the curve of Leon's mouth against his neck then. A wet tongue darting to suck at the flesh. It was wet, sloppy, yet calculated and Victor really didn't know fully why adults liked this sort of thing that much. He could see the benefits of it sure. But the foreplay, he didn't understand. The word felt filthy in his brain. He wanted to do something with his hands. Anything. He just didn't know what.

There was a laugh then, a low rumble that vibrated Victor's whole body. "You can touch me too, little love," Leon said. It was like he had the ability to read Victor's mind. Victor wasn't sure how he felt about that fact. That Leon could easily pick him apart like that. Victor huffed.

"I, I don't know what to do," he said. The words stumbled out of his mouth. Leon paused and withdrew his touch. Victor whined, he didn't like that either. He felt oddly exposed. His shirt pushed up around his chest and an uncomfortable stiffness digging at the front of his jeans. Leon was wiping his hand across the back of his mouth and he sat down on the sofa.

"Come here," he said. His eyes were dark and he looked predatory, like Victor was prey. It made Victor weak.

"Okay," he said. He was fully keen on following Leon's lead at this point. He inched forward, face hot as he stepped into open space of Leon's spread legs. Leon was leaning forward then, hands planted onto Victor's hips and he pulled Victor on top of him.

"Kiss me," Leon said. It was almost like a demanding growl that Victor totally didn't mind. And that was a whole mess of feelings he really didn't understand. Victor was now perched in Leon's lap. He slid ever so slightly down and kissed him. He pushed his fingers through Leon's long hair like he had seen Leon do to him before. Leon's mouth opened up under Victor's and he swirled his large tongue across the seam of Victor's lips. At first it was gross, Victor had thought that the very first time Leon had kissed him like this. And it just made him think that everything adults did behind closed doors was this wet and messy. Leon's hands were locked onto Victor's waist and he pushed him down slightly so their erect cocks had nothing to do but rub together. Even through their layers of clothes, Victor gasped, he inhaled a sharp breath and dropped his head into the space between Leon's neck and shoulder. "See, it's fine," Leon said to him. He spoke to Victor like one would to a frightened animal. Leon's hands were moving again. He was undoing both of their pants and pulling their cocks free and with one sweeping motion, he took them both in his right hand. He made a fist and began to rub their cocks together. Precome gave them enough slick. Victor inhaled sharply.

Oh God, he didn't want to come too soon. He didn't even know what Leon was telling him anymore. The words were a sticky, sweet blur dotted with little nips to his earlobe. Leon increased the speed a little. He ran his large thumb just over the right spot on the head of Victor's cock and Victor came. He felt gross, filthy, bad, that he came all over Leon's hand, the come ran down their cocks and Leon's fingers. Leon didn't make fun of him, instead as Victor was beginning to soften, Victor felt him smile. "Good boy." And oh, that hurt Victor in the worst way. Made his belly pool with a warm feeling that was new.

"My turn now," Leon said low, groaning. He moved Victor where he wanted him. Kneeling on the sofa, back to Leon and pants pulled down. Leon was using his still sticky wet hand to palm Victor's ass. The room was quiet, almost deadly so except for the sounds of their breathing. Victor's low and slow now, his heart was beating and his ears pounded with blood swirling, crashing like waves. Leon's were sped up. He was finishing himself off, hand stroking his cock and then, then it was over. Victor felt several jets of hot come paint his ass, the small of his back. God, did Leon just really? Victor blushed, bit his lip.

He liked it. It felt so wrong but he liked it and Leon must have liked it too. He whistled low like he was pleased with himself and then he dragged his fingers through it and pushed them into Victor's mouth. He wanted Victor to taste it. It was a salty sweet taste. Thick, it felt heavy on his tongue as it slid down his throat. Leon was fucking his mouth with those thick fingers. Victor for sure could feel himself drooling around them as he let Leon have his fill. "That's a good boy, fuck." The words were ragged as Leon said them. And again, Victor felt that hot pang of heat deep in his belly.

After it all, Leon lays down on the sofa and pulls Victor on top of him. It's quiet, they're both sticky and Victor is sleepy when Leon sends him to take a shower. Victor promised his mother he would return to their hotel room later that night and it hurts Victor's heart, a dry lump of want stings his throat, his chest. Leon kisses him again when he's all clean. There's a promise of more for the future.

Victor thinks about it as he's in the cab of the corviknight taxi staring listlessly at the lights of Wyndon. He'll give Leon whatever he asks.

\---Fin---

**Author's Note:**

> It's just smut. A bit of uncertainty kink. Unbetaed. That's it. Pretty self explanatory. 
> 
> Basically, this came about because I have gone hard and deep into Sword and Shield Fandom lately. I mean, I've always been a Pokemon fan but I fell in love with the characters for this game. Particularly Victor, Raihan. Leon and Hop. So I have some more little ficlets I'm working on for various ships. It's just fun writing again and having a relatively good time doing it.


End file.
